


strong upon me

by kate_button



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Come Eating, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_button/pseuds/kate_button
Summary: There’s something about this, something about being at Billy’s feet, wrapped up in him, pinned, Billy rubbing him off with his toes that hits a lot of Steve’s buttons in a lot of new ways.Or, Steve discovers another thing that gets him going, Billy almost ruins movie night, and Robin is a good roommate and better friend.





	strong upon me

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Dacre.

Billy’s pretty. He’s really really pretty and Steve can’t stop looking at him basically ever. Can’t focus, can’t be trusted to concentrate on anything else when Billy’s anywhere near him. Also, Billy and Robin’s couch is, like, really small. And he technically doesn’t live here. Technically. Which is why he finds himself tucked up between Billy’s knees, leaned against the front of the couch on a rare Saturday afternoon where they’re all off together, have the chance to stay home and watch a movie, the three of them.

He doesn’t mind. Billy started out cross-legged, giving Steve space, but now, well. Now Billy’s got a leg draped over each of Steve’s shoulders, bare feet in his lap, and Steve gets to use his knee as a pillow and wrap his arms around Billy’s calves and curl his fingers around Billy’s feet. He’s not complaining, but he really has no idea what movie they’re even watching anymore. Billy’s playing with his hair, running his fingers through it, touching him all soft and easy and like he’s got every right to, like Steve’s his to touch, which. He is. It makes Steve all cloudy-happy. 

Billy’s legs are heavy on his shoulders, on his chest, pinning him in place and putting Steve in that kinda floaty quiet secure place he always goes to when Billy lets Steve feel the weight of him, when Billy’s acts like Steve’s his and he’s Steve’s and he doesn’t mind who knows it. It’s a good feeling. Steve lets his eyes slip shut, head leaned against his thigh, presses his thumbs into the arches of Billy’s feet. It makes Billy scratch at his scalp, sends goosebumps down his neck and his shoulders and his arms, has his nipples pulling tight under his shirt, tingling. He wants more of it. He moves his thumbs in little circles, digs them in to the soft spot right under the ball of Billy’s foot, and Billy tugs at his hair a little, makes him bite his lip, makes his dick start to fill in.

Distantly, somewhere outside the warm quiet haze of this, of Billy all around him, holding him down and touching him all gentle, Steve is aware that they aren’t alone. Robin is right there next to Billy, bowl of popcorn in her lap. It’s not enough to cut through it, though, not enough to make Steve want to stop. Robin’s seen. Robin’s walked into the kitchen and found Billy pressing him into the counter and kissing him silly. Robin’s pounded her fist on the wall and shouted from down the hall when Billy’s made him get a little bit louder than is strictly polite when you have roommates. Robin’s heard the filthy shit Billy just says like it’s nothing, like it belongs in the middle of normal conversations. She gets this little smile on her face whenever she sees them. She’s happy for him. Happy for both of them.

Billy shifts one leg, wraps it across his torso like a seatbelt and_ presses_, squeezes him against the couch until Steve lets out breath, goes a little boneless under it. Billy scratches at his scalp again, hooks his other ankle over the first one and traps him like that, presses the ball of his foot into Steve’s thigh, rubs it there a little, inches away from Steve’s cock. Steve lays his hand over the top of Billy’s foot, hooks his thumb under to rub little circles in his arch, fans his fingers out across the top, bumps his index finger back and forth over the tops of Billy’s toes. He turns his head, presses a kiss to the inside of Billy’s knee, and Billy cards his fingers through Steve’s hair, sends another round of goosebumps through him.

He doesn’t even hear the TV in the background, honestly. Doesn’t have any idea what’s going on outside of Billy. He works at a video store and he has no fucking clue what any of them are even about because every time he tries to watch one, this shit happens. It’s impossible. He can’t be in a room with Billy and keep his wits about him for more than about ten seconds, that’s just how it is. Just how it is.

Billy shifts his foot, slides it over across Steve’s lap until the ball of it bumps gentle over his hard cock, and Steve digs his fingers into Billy’s calf, breath catching. Billy’s foot pauses, fingers tightening in his hair, and then he presses, gentle, pushes his foot down and slides it over Steve’s dick, real slow.

Steve’s still got his hand on Billy’s foot. He could stop him, if he wanted to. He doesn’t want to. 

He slides his hand up, curls his fingers loosely around Billy’s ankle. Lets him. Billy rubs at his scalp in a way that Steve can only interpret as approval, curls his toes and rubs at Steve’s dick through his pants. 

There’s something about this, something about being at Billy’s feet, wrapped up in him, pinned, Billy rubbing him off with his toes that hits a lot of Steve’s buttons in a lot of new ways. He’s slipping, way out of it already, and Billy just slowly and relentlessly works him over while Steve’s heart beats faster and his breath starts to feel a little shaky and uneven. There’s something about the uncoordinated, hit-and-miss pressure of it, the way it’s Billy’s fucking _foot_, like that’s all Steve needs, like Steve’s so fucking dumb for him that Billy can just get him off like this, the _truth_ of that that just hits him real good, has his dick twitching under Billy’s toes. 

‘Oh, you’re such an asshole,’ Robin says, and Steve feels his face heat. ‘Seriously, Billy?’ 

Billy curls his toes, rubs them up over him. ‘What?’ 

‘We’re_ watching a movie_, shitbird,’ she says. ‘That’s a real dick move.’ 

Steve rubs his thumb in the little divot on the inside of Billy’s ankle, between the bone and his Achilles, and Billy gives his scalp a little scratch. Steve can’t stop this. Doesn’t matter if Robin sees. It should, he knows. In an abstract, distant way he knows that he should care about Robin seeing this, seeing him like this, but he gets like this for Billy and if Billy decides she gets to see, then she gets to see, and Steve doesn’t have it in him to care. 

‘I don’t hear him asking me to stop,’ Billy says, pulling his fingers through Steve’s hair, tugging a little until Steve tips his head back, looks up at him, upside down. Billy’s so fucking_ pretty_. ‘You want me to stop?’ 

‘Jesus _christ_ you’re a dick,’ Robin says. Billy smiles down at him, slides his hand down under his chin and runs his thumb along his jaw, and Steve swallows, real gone. Billy could do anything he wanted right now, make Steve do anything he wanted, and Steve would, knows he would. Will sit right here and let Billy rub him off with his toes while Robin eats popcorn next to him if that’s what Billy wants to do. He can’t help it. Can’t turn it off. Billy is overwhelming. Billy looking at him like this, touching him like this is overwhelming. Too much for his brain to handle, leaves it up to his body, which doesn’t know how to say no to Billy to save it’s life. 

Billy tightens his leg across Steve’s chest, presses the ball of his foot down into Steve’s dick, smiles at him. Steve tucks his face into Billy’s thigh, eyes slipping shut again, presses his lips to the inside of his knee, keeps his mouth there were it can’t say any stupid shit. He loves Billy. He loves him so fucking much. Billy rubs relentless at him through his pants and his dick jumps and his stomach tightens and Steve pants into his leg and clutches at his ankle and doesn’t think about anything at all. 

‘Do _you _want me to stop?’ Billy asks, and Steve hears the popcorn move, hears Billy crunching above him. He’s not talking to him. He’s talking to Robin, taking Steve apart and ignoring him and talking about him like he’s not there and making him hot as hell, making him burn up from the inside out, from the outside in. It’s dizzying. 

‘Steve, what movie are we watching?’ Robin asks, and Steve’s not expecting to be talked to. He can’t see her, but he can_ hear_ the look on her face, the incredulous exasperation, the glare, no heat behind it. Not for him. For Billy. He’s not supposed to know the answer. She’s making a point. 

‘Uhhh.’ 

‘Now who’s being a dick?’ Billy says, playing with his hair some more. ‘Don’t listen to her, baby. You’re doing great.’ 

He’s not doing fucking anything, but the praise still hits him like it always does. He bites his lip, squirming a little. Billy tightens his leg across Steve’s chest.

‘You two are so fucking gross,’ Robin says, and Steve hears her put a handful of popcorn in her mouth. ‘There’s like, twenty minutes left of this movie. I swear to god, if you all make me leave this room before it’s over there will be retribution.’ 

Billy slides his foot off Steve’s dick, moves it over and sets it on his thigh, and Steve lets out a wobbly breath, wants it back. He gets his hand on it, tries to move Billy back where he wants him, and Billy digs his heel into Steve’s thigh until he whimpers, real quiet, and lets go. Billy puts both hands in his hair then, carding them through, soothing, pressure of his leg across Steve’s chest easing as he shifts a little, hooks one ankle over the other and lets them rest on Steve’s belly, heel pressing in, a little uncomfortable. Steve drops his chin to his chest, lets Billy scratch at his scalp, wraps his fingers around the edges of Billy’s feet, holds one in each hand and touches them because they’re what he can get his hands on. They’re nice. All of Billy is nice. He’d never really noticed, before, and maybe it’s just because Billy’s got his head so fucked up, but Billy’s feet are_ nice_. Nice in a way that’s making his hard dick twitch in his pants. He could blame it on just being this keyed up, just thinking about wanting Billy, but it’d be bullshit. He doesn’t think about it too much, can’t really get into the specifics of it right now, doesn’t actually give a fuck, probably. Might, later. For now, he thinks about all the shit he could do, that Billy could do, thinks about Billy touching him like that again and tucks his fingertips between Billy’s toes, moves them back down, massages the ball of his foot, his arch, his heel, works at him while Billy’s fingers get tighter and tighter in his hair, while Billy’s heel digs harder into his belly. He wants to put his mouth on them. Wants to be doing this naked. Wants Billy on his dick. Billy’s toes curl in, feet flexing under Steve’s hands and Steve relentlessly works at them until they relax again, until Billy pulls at his hair and lets out a little breath, thighs going tight on his shoulders. It makes Steve feel good, knowing he’s making Billy feel good.

‘Movie’s over,’ Billy says, and Steve goes warm at how his voice sounds, a little clipped, a little gruff. 

‘This is _literally my house_,’ Robin says, and Steve smiles a little. She’s so fucking cool. Way cooler than Steve could ever hope to be. He has no idea why in the hell she still puts up with them. 

‘I love you,’ Steve says, first thing he’s said in a long, long time. He tries to get his wits together enough to get through this. 

‘Aw, ba-’ Billy starts, and Steve interrupts him. 

‘Not you,’ Steve says, drops his head to Billy’s thigh and looks back over his shoulder at Robin. ‘You. I will do whatever you want.’ 

Billy’s fingers tighten in his hair, and Steve digs his fingers into Billy’s arch, a little mean. Robin looks at him, raises her eyebrows. ‘Take my shift Friday night.’ 

‘Done,’ Steve says, and Billy makes a little noise in protest. Steve rarely gets Friday nights off, but if Robin needs it, it means she’s got Plans, and Steve would do whatever he had to to make sure she could make them, bargain or no. 

‘And you can cook tonight. AND clean.’ 

‘Done and done,’ Steve says, biting his lip when Billy digs his heel into Steve’s belly. Billy’s gonna end up cooking.

‘I was gonna leave anyway, you know,’ Robin says, getting up from the couch, ‘the kitchen is empty, you two have eaten literally everything that’s not a condiment.’ 

‘I woulda taken your shift anyway,’ Steve says, running his hands up Billy’s calves. 

‘You’re so sweet,’ Robin says, smiling at him, ‘a fucking nightmare of a roommate and a true, bumbling dumbass ninety percent of your life, but very sweet.’ 

Billy runs a thumb down his neck behind his ear, squeezes him with his legs a little, all affection. Curls himself up and presses his lips to the top of Steve’s head. ‘As touching as this has been, I’d suggest you skedaddle if you don’t wanna see me make this sweet, bumbling dumbass come all over himself.’ 

‘God,’ Steve breathes, dick twitching in his pants. It’s hot and embarrassing and wild, that him and Billy get to be like this, get to be like this around someone else, that Robin knows them as they are and loves them anyway, puts up with them, fucking enables them, half the time. 

‘Gross,’ Robin says, scoops the popcorn bowl up off the floor and walks away. ‘You are both disgusting and I hope you know that.’ 

‘_Finally_,’ Billy breathes, slides his hands down Steve’s chest to rub at his nipples through his shirt, ‘god, baby.’ Billy unhooks his ankles, makes like he’s gonna move his legs, let Steve up, and Steve doesn’t want that. Doesn’t want that at all. He catches Billy’s ankle, guides his foot back to his dick. _That’s_ what he wants. Billy lets out a breath, blows Steve’s hair a little, says _oh_, like that, presses the ball of his foot down into Steve’s crotch. Steve groans, drops his head back into Billy’s lap, shuts his eyes and holds onto his shins.

‘You want me to get you off like this?’ Billy asks, and Steve swallows, nods. 

‘Yeah, please.’ 

Billy pinches at his nipples, swears. ‘Okay. Okay. Get your dick out for me.’ 

Steve fumbles with his button, his zipper, lifts his ass and shoves his pants down over his hips, hooks the waistband of his briefs under his balls. The cool air on his dick makes him throb.

‘Shit, baby,’ Billy says, tightening his leg across Steve’s chest again, ‘okay. You really like that, huh?’ 

It’s not gonna take much to get him off, he can already tell. Billy hasn’t even touched him yet and the anticipation of it is making his dick jerk over and over and over. He doesn’t remember the last time he was turned on like this. ‘Billy,_ please_.’ 

Billy slides his foot over, kinda squeezes at Steve’s chest and then his foot is there, gentle as hell, rubbing over him. ‘Shit,_ fuck_,’ Steve whines, hips coming up, dick leaking a slick line up the sole of Billy’s foot as he moves. 

‘Oh, christ,’ Billy says. This is new. It’s hot as fuck. Billy wraps one hand around Steve’s throat, and Steve is definitely gonna come, like, imminently. Billy squeezes his neck and rubs the sole of his foot up and down Steve’s cock and Steve falls the fuck apart, lets himself fall apart, doesn’t have it in him to care that it took, like, a minute for Billy to get him there, like this. He comes, choking on a whine with Billy’s fingers pressing into his throat, shoots all over Billy’s foot, gets some on the floor in front of him. Billy lets go of his neck and Steve gasps, sobs a little, clutching at Billy’s calves.

‘Fuck,_ fuck_,’ Steve chokes out, opens his eyes and looks down at Billy’s pretty fucking foot in his lap, covered in his come. It’s a lot. Steve can’t think straight, body buzzy and twitchy and warm, head cloudy and quiet as hell. 

He made a mess. Made a big fucking mess, and Billy’s kinda panting behind him, real quiet. Steve gets his hand around Billy’s ankle and squirms out from between his legs, turns around and looks at him, looks at his come all over Billy’s fucking foot, heat of it hitting him like a fucking truck, making him gasp and his spent dick twitch with a hell of an aftershock. Billy’s eyes are a little wide and his lips are parted and his cheeks are pink and his dick is pushing at the zipper of his pants and Steve put himself on his knees and ducks down and licks a wide stripe right up the sole of Billy’s foot, cleans up his mess. 

‘Oh, jesus fuck,’ Billy says, hands flying to his zipper, shoving a hand in his pants. Steve groans, watches as Billy works himself while Steve licks every trace of his come off Billy’s foot, makes damn sure of it, pushes his tongue in between Billy’s toes. ‘Baby, fuck, I’m-’ 

Steve’s fucking lost, doesn’t know what the hell is happening, only that he can’t stop, doesn’t want to stop. He drags his teeth over the knob under Billy’s big toe, spurred on by the way it makes Billy whimper, then has maybe the best idea he’s ever had in his life, makes himself moan in the split second before he acts on it and sucks Billy’s big toe into his mouth. 

‘Mother_ fucker_,’ Billy gasps, and Steve’s gotta really put some effort into holding his foot still as Billy comes, legs shaking, making a lot of fucking noise about it. Billy usually doesn’t make a lot of noise. Steve works at the pad of his toe with his tongue, sucks it like it’s the head of Billy’s dick, moans around it until Billy slides his other foot up his chest, rests it on his collarbone. ‘Baby, _fuck_.’ 

Steve gives his toe one last good suck, then reluctantly pulls off, rubbing his thumbs up the center of his foot before gently setting it in his lap and looking up at Billy.

‘Uh,’ Billy says. Steve is usually the one left stupid. He rubs at Billy’s ankle. ‘So. That was fucking hot as hell.’ 

Steve scoots himself right up between Billy’s legs, knees hitting the couch, and Billy puts a hand back in his hair and leans down to kiss him. Steve’s a little checked out, still, doesn’t really know how to process what just happened, still kinda outta control.

‘You with me?’ Billy asks, thumb tracing Steve’s jaw. 

Steve nods. ‘Yeah. Yeah, I'm uh. Don’t know what the fuck just happened, honestly.’ 

‘Gave me a spectacular fucking orgasm, that’s what. Christ, you’re hot. We ever gonna stop finding out new shit about you, baby?’ 

Steve laughs, a little breathless, shaking his head at himself. It’s a valid question. Every time he thinks they’ve managed to unearth every weird little kink, managed to sniff out every crazy thing that gets him off, something like this happens. ‘I have no idea, Billy.’ 

Billy pulls him into another kiss, smiles up at him when he pulls away. ‘Well, I fucking hope we don’t. Watching you discover this shit is like. So fucking hot. It’s so fucking_ hot_, baby. You’re so fucking hot, oh my god.’ 

‘It’s not, like,’ Steve ducks his head, curls his fingers around Billy’s foot and squeezes. ‘It doesn’t weird you out?’ 

‘Oh my god,’ Billy says, pulls on him until Steve gets up on his knees and lets Billy wrap his arms around him, wrap his legs around his waist. ‘No, you fucking idiot. You getting off gets me off. I honestly don’t think there’s a thing that you could do that I wouldn’t get off on if you did.’ 

‘Huh.’ That makes sense. That sounds like Billy.

‘Yeah, dumbass.’ Billy shivers a little. ‘_God_, baby, that was. We gonna do that again sometime?’ 

Steve smiles a little. He’s so fucking lucky. ‘I think we probably are. Apparently I can’t fucking control myself around you.’ 

Billy grins, presses a quick kiss to his lips. ‘Good.’ 

‘Yeah, yeah, it’s great. So fucking easy I can’t even sit next to you without getting going so good Robin’s gotta call us out on it.’ 

Billy laughs. ‘That wasn’t your fault. I knew what I was doing.’ 

‘You-’ 

‘Oh, please. Of course. Come on, Steve. I’ve been fucking you long enough to know that playing with your hair and pinning you down is enough to get you stupid for me. You didn’t stand a chance.’ 

Steve lets out a breath, tucks his face into Billy’s neck and kisses him below his ear. ‘I fucking hate you.’ 

‘Yeah, baby,’ Billy says, grinning. Steve can hear it. ‘I know you do.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr.](https://un-buttoned.tumblr.com/)


End file.
